Moment ruined
by saichi-san
Summary: Its about sasuke and sakura about soon to tell bout there feeling but someone comes in and ruined it? who is it? you have to find out and read.


Hi everyone! waving for no apparent reason lmao. Well anyways me and my friend lindseraoo wrote a story in a notebook that the idea came from me.=) But the story obviously came up from her. Then we thought we should write a naruto story and we did. But... :going back in time:_**' i think we should write a naruto story in a notebook and make it a romantic/funny/drama..kind of story. Oh! Make it interest! ' **_-linderaoo laughs . _**' That would be great and we could take turns writing the story; like i'll write a paragraph or so and you can finish it. Then it would be me again and you and--' **_-me smiles and getting ideals. :back to the situation of the story: Well we came up with the title and and everything esle, but the bad part is that we didnt finish the the story clasp on the floor. We were half way through the notebook. Yeah, i know, we're losers but we had other things to worry about. I didnt know what to do and lindseraoo too. But WOWWW...i'm seriously getting off topic here and i need to get into writing, te he he. sweat drop on forehead :sigh: Okay! well...let me begin.

Summary: Sasuke&Sakura moment and tried to get together but something comes up? what is it? You have to find out for yourself.

_'Thought'_

**Or**

_'Thinkin'_

_**"Moment ruined"**_

:Look at the sky:

Gaze at the Sun

SasuSaku- _'Waiting'_

She waited for him all those nights. She stayed awak, hoping he would show up. Haruno Sakura sat by her window gazing out at the village., her team picture in her lap. She glaned at the clock, it was 1:30 in the morning. Today was her 17th birthday. "Only a half a year left." she said to herself. She rested her head against the wall and closes her eyes.

The alarm went off at 7:00 that morning. Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She wasn't near the window anymore. She was in her bed. " How did I get here?" she said aloud.

(AN/ Shes talking to herself alot lately...) On Her lap was a neatly wrapped package and an envolope with her name on it. she opened the package, inside was a heart embedded with emeralds. She opened the envolope and read.

_I'm back._

_Meet me at the Waterfall._

_Dont tell anyone._

read the envolope from S.U.

Sakura was all lovey dovey for a moment. But she thought to herself when. She knew where, but she was thinking of telling Sasuke how she felt about him.

After awhile, Sakura was going to the lake. When she got there she was surprises to see Naruto. He was just sitting and looking at the beautiful water. Sakura was thinking, ' why was Naruto here?' Sakura was starting to worry about him for the third time. So, she went over calling naruto name; He didn't hear anything. Then sakura yalled again. " NAR-RU-TO!!" but he didn't hear anything. Sakura was getting mad now. She hit him upside the head. Still no responses.

" It's no use..." said a voice from behind sakura. she turned around. " he's under genjutsu."

Sasuke was right behind her and the gap was getting smaller. "sasuke-kan.." He still looked the same as when they were children, only taller and more handsome. There wasn't much space between them now. Sasuke diverted he is eyes from sakura. "im sorry"." he said.

Sakura was startled when she hear him say ' I'm sorry'. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Then Sasuke in a soft voice tell her, " I wanted you to know that-" he got cut off from a strange tone. He turns around and it was Lee who scared the crap out of him. ( AN/ i wish that really happen in the real series..i would've been weak to the knees..lol) Sakura was escatic and felled down on the ground and when she seen lee came out of nowhere. ( AN/ yeahh..so Lee kinda ruined the perfect moment=..) Lee went up to her and asked her, ' r u okay?' having a cheesey smile and a concern look on his face. " Geezz...Lee you stupid baka..you have to ruined the perfect moment of me and sasuke..." sakura was not in a good mood. (mean: HOT FIRE!!) " Ohhh...i did?! my bad. Well i came to tell you that tsunade need you!" in a enthuastic tone that sakura was not getting it from him. She gave a dirty look at him and Lee was literally getting scared of her. " Okay, my sakura stop looking at me like that," touched her on the shoulder with a sigh and said, " sakura...my sakura..." tried to sweetened up his act. But still he didnt like where it was going..

To be continued..

If you like it then i'll write the next chapter because i thought of writing a chapter 2 of it when writing this. But okayyy! R R.


End file.
